


Расцветший О'Брайен

by dana_stilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_stilinski/pseuds/dana_stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как каст "Волчонка" оказался свидетелем горячего примирения ХО'Брайена...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Расцветший О'Брайен

Джефф:  
\- Я вообще-то требую объяснений, ребята. Что вчера произошло и почему Дилан сегодня такой… не такой, как вчера утром? Одним словом, какого хрена он сейчас спит, а вы не пускаете меня в его трейлер?

Пози:  
\- Шеф, ну выпили мы немного, а еще на столе столько жратвы осталось, грех было не съесть ту марокканскую пиццу и ту прелестную рыбную запеканку…  
Колтон:  
\- Да-а-а, фантастика эта запеканка, а помнишь мясной пирог? Ну тот, который из печени. Я читал, что печень есть полезнее всего, если у тебя анемия… Кристал, ты это слышишь?  
Рид:  
\- Голова болит слишком сильно, чтобы усваивать подобную информацию. И печень… она вот-вот полезет наружу, извините…  
Роден:  
\- Не знаю, о чем вы, ребята, мне вот больше всего запомнился клубничный торт…  
Джефф:  
\- А ну по делу!  
Пози:  
\- Шеф, мы же вспоминаем, дай сконцентрироваться, это тебе не речь персонажей учить так, чтоб от зубов отскакивало. Напились мы, короче, и наелись, все же та запеканка была божественной, я готов жениться на той, кто ее приготовил…  
Колтон:  
\- Чувак, ты, считай, только что сделал предложение жирдяю Полу! Ха-ха-ха!  
Пози:  
\- Господи… Ладно, потом спрошу рецепт. Так вот, шеф, мы после того, как поели, пошли танцевать, а на танцполе очень удачно столкнулись с Кристал, потом и Холланд подошла и мы втроем творили нечто невообразимое, ты знал, какие у нас девчонки горячие в касте, а? Я вот только вчера на вечеринке узнал…  
Колтон:  
\- И размечтался о групповухе, да, Пози? Не видать тебе ее, как своих ушей, потому что де-е-евочки у нас, как это сказать… приличные!  
Рид:  
\- О, мальчики, спасибо.  
Роден:  
\- А может, ближе к делу? Джефф сейчас лопнет от негодования, слушая вашу болтовню.  
Колтон:  
\- Это жутко важная болтовня, понимаешь? С этого все начиналось. Так вот, вы танцевали и творили черт знает что со штанами Пози, а я тем временем…  
Пози:  
\- Не черт знает что, а танец женских пальцев с пряжкой ремня, чувак! И это жутко заводит…  
Колтон:  
\- Так вот, а я тем временем решил пройтись по танцполу в поисках какой-нибудь незнакомой девушки, чтобы продолжить вечер в своем трейлере и чтобы не пришлось объясняться на утро, вот как сейчас это делаем мы… вместо тех, кто реально должен сейчас объясняться!  
Пози:  
\- Чувак, дай им поспать, прояви понимание, всю ночь же не спали…  
Роден:  
\- Мы тоже вообще-то не сомкнули глаз сегодня!  
Пози:  
\- Вот скажи мне, Холланд, ты занималась этой ночью любовью на протяжении всей ночи? Нет. Так дай людям отдохнуть, это жутко утомляет…  
Колтон:  
\- Кхм, я продолжу. Девушку я нашел, ее кстати Памелой звали…  
Пози:  
\- Как Памелу Андерсон! А бюст тоже такой же выдающийся, как имя?  
Колтон:  
\- Не помню я, потом стало не до Памелы. Так вот, угостил я ее парой коктейлей, и мы поцеловались, долго так, ну вы же знаете, как бывает, когда ты пьян, а потом накурился, это все по-особенному сладко выходит, да и Памела хорошая хозяйка своему языку, что она творила, чертовка…  
Рид:  
\- Колтон, к делу ближе. То есть к перейди уже к части с Диланом.  
Пози:  
\- А у Дилана и с Колтоном что-то было? Вот же успел…  
Колтон:  
\- Боже упаси от связи с Диланом… Хорошо, поближе к той части, где я увидел Дилана. Вы же помните, какой он вчера нервный был? Даже пить отказался, сказал, что его вывернет, если хоть что-то выпьет?  
Пози:  
\- Да, странный он вчера был, ни с кем особо не разговаривал, выполнил свою часть работы и уединился в своем трейлере. Сказал, что отсыпаться пошел, типа от недосыпа такой злой, ну я и отвязался от него.  
Роден:  
\- Я тоже что-то припоминаю. Не такой веселый и энергичный, как обычно был. Я бы даже сказала, грустный.  
Рид:  
\- И на мне сорвался вчера. Извинился потом, конечно, сказал, что это реакция на стресс и просил не обижаться. А что с ним произошло? Правда недосып и стресс?  
Колтон:  
\- Вот я о чем и говорю. Все же заметили, что он вел себя как сука в последнее время. Он, конечно, мой друг и все такое, но я такие вещи сразу подмечаю.  
Пози:  
\- Какие такие?  
Колтон:  
\- Ну, разбитое сердце. А у него оно еще и раздавленное, и расплавленное, и вообще ощущение, будто в фарш превратили.  
Роден:  
\- О, метафоры пошли. У тебя всегда похмелье такое поэтичное?  
Колтон:  
\- Отстань от моей творческой натуры, Холланд. Так вот, Дилан не зря такой был. Мужика у него не было, вот и ходил злой. То есть вначале мужик у него был и Дилан бегал везде как электровеник довольный и всех доставал. А потом мужик ему взял и сердце разбил. Ну или мозг вынес. Это смотря чем Дилан его любил.  
Пози:  
\- А может, проблемы со здоровьем? Ну, типа мужик не рассчитал и все такое…  
Колтон:  
\- Не, с этим точно проблем не было у Дилана. С геморроем человек не стал бы вести себя как голодный шакал, там бы дела похуже обстояли.  
Пози:  
\- А ты откуда знаешь, Колтон? Да и я вовсе не задницу имел в виду…  
Колтон:  
\- Ага, как же. Короче, Дилана просто кинули. Я это поведение знаю, у меня сестру вечно парни обманывали и бросали, а она потом на всех огрызалась и просила оставить ее одну. В общем, Дилан из той же команды. Короче, я когда с Памелой был, мы вначале глаза закрывали во время поцелуев, прикольные же ощущения, а затем я решил открыть один глаз, чтобы проверить, закрывает ли она их тоже. И увидел краем глаза Дилана, выходящего из туалета.  
Пози:  
\- Вот это у тебя глаз-алмаз, завидую!  
Колтон:  
\- И за Диланом шел Хеклин. То есть было похоже на то, что Дилан раскапризничался…  
Пози:  
\- Ну да, на него похоже. Весь из себя неприхотливый кактус, а потом отказывается цвести, говоря, что добиться их расположения вначале надо, поливать строго в одно и то же время водой с одинаковой температурой, петь-танцевать мелодии ритуальные.  
Рид:  
\- Кактусы умеют цвести?  
Колтон:  
\- Такие, как Дилан умеют в присутствии умелого мужика.  
Роден:  
\- Ну и высокого вы мнения о Дилане.  
Пози:  
\- Это мы его так любим.  
Колтон:  
\- Вот так, короче, Дилан раскапризничался, а Хеклин его за плечо к себе развернул с тем выражением лица, ну вы же знаете, «я мужик и ты все сейчас же объяснишь причину обиды»…  
Роден:  
\- «Или я тебя трахну у всех на виду»… Да-а-а, мечта…  
Пози:  
\- Горячие у тебя парни были, Холланд. То-то ты сияешь всегда.  
Роден:  
\- Ах если бы, Тайлер, если бы…  
Рид:  
\- Я одна люблю нормальных спокойных парней без перепадов настроения?  
Пози:  
\- Да неужели хоть кто-то это сказал.  
Колтон:  
\- Это все не важно. Важно то, что Хеклин развернул к себе Дилана и с тем вот самым лицом, с которым снимают интимные сцены в нашем сериале, начал что-то говорить Дилану. Тут-то я от Памелы и отвлекся окончательно.  
Пози:  
\- Чувак, как ты мог бросить даму с именем Памела?  
Колтон:  
\- После женщины по имени Анджелина мне не страшно бросать никого. Дальше Дилан тоже что-то прокричал Хеклину, освободился от хватки и побрел на улицу. Я побежал за ними. Интересно же, какие ритуальные танцы станцует Хеклин ради расположения Дилана.  
Пози:  
\- Такие танцы нередко танцуют членом.  
Колтон:  
\- Ну судя по всему, да. Короче, на улице они долго ругались. Дилан говорил, что ему там что-то было неприятно, наверное, температура воды не та и время поливки не то, но Хеклин ему стал вталдычивать типа нет, приятель, я воду нормально подогревал и время сверял, не может быть такого, чтобы ты после этого не зацвел. Здесь другая причина. Если перевести на человеческий язык, Дилана, кажется, взбесила какая-то из бывших Хеклина, я так и не понял, о ком именно они говорят, но Дилан сказал, что он, если уж расстался, то навсегда. И Хеклин спросил у него: а со мной ты тоже навсегда расстался? На что Дилан наконец-то заткнулся и позволил себя обнять. Но быстро спохватился, сказал, ты чего, чувак, мы же на улице, где могут быть любопытные уши. И посмотрел на меня так, я чуть не умер! А мне всегда казалось, что я незаметно подслушиваю. И повел Дилан Хеклина, короче, к себе…  
Рид:  
\- Я тоже увидела, как Дилан с Хеклином пошли в его трейлер. Шарман мне еще сказал: странно, что Дилан начал пускать к себе, но наверное, у них с Хеклином дружеский разговор…  
Роден:  
\- А кто обнаружил их потом?  
Пози:  
\- Я обнаружил. Спасибо, Колтон, что эстафету сплетней передал. Я во время их разборок на улице поджидал в трейлере Дилана, коньяк принес, чтобы тот наконец-то расслабился и перестал на всех волком смотреть. Символично, да? Смотреть волком, будучи актером сериала «Волчонок». Так вот, пока Хеклин обрабатывал Дилана, я уже речь подготовил к его приходу. Но она, как видите, теперь не пригодилась абсолютно. Короче, я ждал. Потом слышу звуки-чмоки – ну этих, поцелуев, - и думаю, наконец-то Дилан вышел на охоту и подцепил какую-нибудь цыпочку. А это не цыпочка оказалась, а настоящий волк… Ну я и подумал, некуда же уже сматываться, придется потерпеть отогреваюший душу Дилана секс и спрятаться за портьерами, они у Дилана как раз темные и тяжелые и не видно ни хрена за ними… Ну я и решил заценить цыпу. Высунул нос из укрытия и охренел напрочь! Смотрю дальше, а Хеклин так яростно лапал О’Брайена, я думал, сейчас услышу треск костей… Но нет, услышал я только треск одежды. Вот это страсть, вот это я понимаю! Хеклин все это время прижимал Дилана к стене, а потом опустился на колени…  
Рид:  
\- О, Тайлер, без подробностей, и так печеночный торт хочет наружу…  
Пози:  
\- Заслужил Хеклин, короче, хорошеерасположение Дилана. Тот аж зацвел и раз двадцать признался Хеклину в любви…  
Роден:  
\- О господи, Тайлер, ты все это время стоял за портьерами и подглядывал? Не мог сразу улизнуть оттуда? Это ужасно!  
Пози:  
\- Так я почти сразу ушел! Просто вы не знаете, с какой скоростью иногда умеет говорить Дилан! Короче, когда они переместились на горизонтальную поверхность, Хеклин меня заметил.  
Колтон:  
\- И ты остался жив? Особенно после того, как увидел, как Хеклин заслуживает прощение?  
Пози:  
\- Ну я состроил жалостливую мордашку и потряс коньяком. Хеклин короче оттаял, в основном потому что Дилан начал громко и жутко удовлетворенно стонать, сделал жест быстро сваливать и коньяк оставить, а сам принялся отвлекать О’Брайена, чтобы тот не запалил и не убил меня. Понимающий и добрый в общем мужик у Дилана…  
Роден:  
\- А после того, как ты выбежал из трейлера Дилана, мы с Кристал подумали, раз Дилан теперь гостей к себе пускает, мы тоже можем войти, естественно, не с пустыми руками… Мы понесли печеночный пирог и клубничный торт…  
Рид:  
\- Зашли мы, слава богу, тихо, а ведь могли закричать и тем самым испортить Дилану его примирение с Хеклином. Услышали мы с Холланд стоны, переглянулись, а потом по очереди заглянули, любопытно же, с кем он там… В общем, печеночный пирог достался мне, а клубничный торт уничтожила Холланд…  
Роден:  
\- Говорю же, больше всего мне торт запомнился. На всю жизнь, Джефф…  
Колтон:  
\- А я считал вас приличными, девочки…  
Роден:  
\- Любопытство не порок, Колтон.  
Пози:  
\- Вот так, Джефф, Дилан и превратился в солнышко…  
Колтон:  
\- А точнее в расцветший кактус. В сладко спящий в своем трейлере расцветший кактус. Ну и не будите, пожалуйста, и труженика Хеклина. Заслужили они, типа.


End file.
